


In Relation To [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Series, Project Freelancer, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "In Relation To" by evitably."One day, South would be able to exist on her own.Today is not that day."





	In Relation To [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evitably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evitably/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Relation To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399972) by [evitably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evitably/pseuds/evitably). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 2:34  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/in%20relation%20to.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/in%20relation%20to%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII. Thanks to evitably for having blanket permission!


End file.
